


Love Is Strange

by Mypersonalityisshy



Category: Dirty Dancing (1987), Supernatural
Genre: Abortion, Age of Consent, Alternate Universe - Dirty Dancing Fusion, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel is Baby, Castiel is Innocent, Castiel is of Legal Age, Castiel is rich, Crush at First Sight, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Dean Talks About Feelings, Dean is In Over His Head, Dean is Johnny, Dean is So Whipped, Dean is a Sweetheart, Dean is poor, Developing Relationship, Dirty Dancing AU, Discussion of Abortion, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gabriel and Castiel stay brothers, Homophobic Language(maybe), I think I'm gonna make Sam and Dean friends instead of brothers, M/M, Nicknames, Relationship Discussions, Secret Relationship, Supportive Charlie, Supportive Sam, everyone's of age, im not going to keep the under aged like the movies, supportive parents at the end, will be referred to as Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypersonalityisshy/pseuds/Mypersonalityisshy
Summary: The story of Dean Winchester and Cas Novak during the summer of 1963. Before joining the Peace Corps Cas is pulled along on a family vacation to a sleepy resort. There he discovers a secret dancing group and a man named Dean Winchester. Cas ends up as his dancing partner and soon they fall in love. Ignoring his overbearing father, Cas chooses to help Dean preform the last dance of the season. All the while dealing with all the problems you'd expect at an old resort, and some you wouldn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my friend Nat for giving me the idea behind the title of this piece and for suggesting that I write this fanfiction in the first place. This is my first fanfiction I've ever written so let's hope it's not terrible!  
> I encourage others to continue what I (maybe) don’t believe I can finish!

There are many ways to begin a story and this is mine. It starts in the summer of 1963; the summer before I would join the Peace Corps. Instead of having an action packed few months before the rest of my life, I find myself on a three week vacation at an old, sleepy resort with my family. We're currently driving to the resort. I'm in the backseat reading a book along side my brother who's fixing his hair. Pretty silly to fix your while the windows down, but he probably wouldn't listen to me if I said anything. Mom and dad are up front, he's driving while mom stares out the window. I do have to say the view was incredible as we ride up to the resort. It's made of stone with a red roof atop sloping green hills and accompanied by a big lake in the background. 


End file.
